Chocolate, Caramel and Wine
by liquidzilla
Summary: AlbertXFranz The two are back at Lunar for reasons known only to Franz. Albert finds out soon enough. Yaoi! Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Chocolate, Caramel and Wine

_Name: Chocolate, Caramel and Wine_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gankutsuou ;;_

_Warnings: Yaoi/shonenai_

_Hopes: I hope for you to enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it!_

_Dedications: This is written for my friends Tishu, Aki and Katsuro. You know you wanted it guys!!! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cold and dark, the sound of dripping water was all that could be heard in the near silence. The moon hung high in the sky, charcoal clouds becoming translucent shadows on its pearly white surface.

The shadows of two figures drifted ahead of the sound of their feet tapping gently as they walked down the damp cobbled street. The street lamps, orange lights flickering, lit the couples way, as if the full moons light wasn't enough to see by.

The two were both male, easy to determine by their physiques. One wore a black jacket, white shirt, bowtie and black trousers, the other wore almost the same, but had a cravat supporting his collar. The first had chocolate brown medium length hair and the second had long caramel blonde.

The two appeared to be heading somewhere and, judging by the way he walked ahead, the blonde knew where he was going. They seemed content not to talk for the moment, either that or they couldn't think of anything to say to each other. Eventually the chocolate haired one broke the eyrie silence.

"Where are we going Franz?" The teen complained to his friend, "We've been walking for almost an hour!"

The blonde teen, Franz, smiled back at his friend who was beginning to fall behind further.

"Don't worry Albert, we're almost there."

They were silent once more and again the sound of dripping water was the only sound. They continued to walk down the dark empty street. The lamps flickered as the two passed by and a light drizzled began to dribble from the deep sea of cloud above them.

Albert, already tired, was now beginning to get cold from the walk in the drizzle and so he decided to question his partner once again. Just as he opened his mouth to begin his complaint Franz drew to a halt outside of a grand building.

Thick white marble pillars stood in front of them, supporting the front of the massive structure, which was made from the same material. Two large oak doors with a gold frame, hinges and handles opened as the blonde pushed them inwards, letting the light and warmth from inside hit both of their cold wet faces.

"Come on then Albert!" Franz called from the doorway and Albert hurried inside, into the warmth and splendour of the massive marble building.

The inside was as impressive as the outside had been. Deep green carpets, soft beneath their shoes, stretched on for as long as the hallway's cream walls and gold painted wood work. A flight of stairs was the main feature of the hallway and this is were Franz was headed.

Albert followed his friend, as always completely trusting that he knew where he was going and doing.

Yet another door, this time a cream one unlike the other oaken ones, had to be opened by Franz before the two finally arrived at their destination.

A white sofa was pushed up against one of the four crimson walls, a coffee table standing just in front of it. There was one huge four poster bed with black and blue drapes and emerald bedding on it's frame in the corner furthest from the seating area. A mini bar, table, fridge and two desks and chairs completed the list of furnishings that the room contained.

Albert sent his blonde friend an especially charming crooked grin, causing Franz to smile along with him.

"I thought I'd treat you for once," Franz looked around as if to make sure it was up to his best friends standards, "You know, just for the weekend that your parents are away." He turned to find his face was practically touching Albert's grinning one.

"Oh Franz, it's wonderful!" The grin just couldn't stop itself spreading wider, "This must've taken you ages to get hold of!"

Franz smiled contentedly, glad his best friend was pleased with the establishment. Albert wandered to the mini bar and took out a large bottle.

"Wine?"

"Please."

The blonde teenager drifted over to the sofa as Albert brought the drinks over. They sat next to each other and sipped the startlingly red wine. Franz noticed how Albert's thigh touched his as they sat and turned his face away. The chocolate haired teenager leant back into a relaxed posture and sipped his drink.

"So what's all this for Franz?" He looked to his friend with wide puppy dog eyes, "I know you said you wanted to treat me, but all this?"

Franz thought for a moment. He wondered if he should tell his dear friend the true reason for this journey back to Lunar. He decided to avoid the question.

"How do you like the wine?" it was the first question which popped into his head.

Albert smiled his charming smile, "It's perfect Franz."

His eyes shot wide open as his friend's hands brushed his leg. He practically choked on the wine and tried to regain his composure as quickly as possible. A blush spread across his face and Albert covered it by pretending to fan himself with his hand.

"Warm in here isn't it?"

"I'd say!" Franz got to his feet, wine glass safely placed on the table. "I'll open up a window."

Albert watched him go, feeling a little uncomfortable about what he had just noticed. He knew it wouldn't have been on purpose, just an accident, but still he was worried by it. Franz soon returned along with the draft from the open window.

They sat together in silence for a while, the lights in the room flickering as the weather began to turn into a storm of wind and rain. The draft turned into a full blown gale and Albert went over to close the large window.

"Albert." He jumped when he heard Franz's voice close behind him and he turned around to see the blonde looking seductively at him.

"Erm, yes Franz?"

"Are you happy?" The question was very out of character for his friend and Albert's worry came back in a bound.

"Well...yes, I'd guess I am...I've never really thought about-" He was cut off as his friend grabbed his around his waist and pulled him into a warming hug.

"Even...even if we're nothing more than friends?" Albert struggled to get Franz to release him, but the blonde was stronger than he looked.

"What is this Franz?" The teen yelled in fright. His friend didn't seem to notice and pulled him tighter.

"I'm just curious. You know how it is?" Albert didn't know, but he decided to stay quiet anyway. Franz's face turned up to see his burning red one. He knew he was being studied by those eyes and tried to look everywhere but into them.

"Mmmm." Franz moaned happily as their lips met. Albert thought he was going to faint with all the blood circulating his head. Why was Franz suddenly...suddenly so much like something more than just a friend? It was all going too fast for Albert, who's mind was off somewhere in his thoughts, as Franz pushed him to the sofa and landed on top of him.

What should he do? Did he want Franz to be more than just his best friend in the whole world? He knew, with some regret, that now they could never return to be like the way they had been before. Albert guessed he would just follow Franz, he'd make Franz happy and hopefully he would catch up to were his friend's mind was.

He was startled when he realised his friend had already opened his zipper and winced as a hand reached down. Albert couldn't help letting out a small moan and he heard Franz do the same as their lips met again and again, over and over, never seeming to have long enough to take even one breath.

"F..F..Fra-" Albert tried to say the caramel haired teens name as his head shot back and he gasped for air. Franz had made his way all the way into his pants now. Panic that he was enjoying such a thing filled his blurred thoughts and his hands pushed and shoved at Franz. The teen didn't seem to notice and brought his face up to Albert's once again. He licked his fingers and smiled playfully. Albert practically melted at the sound of his name said so seductively by his friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah, I'm going to leave this here and perhaps I'll do a follow on shot We will see! hoped you lot liked it! Please R&R if you have time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate, Caramel and Wine: Demons

_Name: Chocolate, Caramel and Wine: Demons_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gankutsuou ;;_

_Warnings: Yaoi/shonenai_

_Hopes: I want this chapter to be as good as the last _

_Dedications: This is written for my friends Tishu, Aki and Katsuro. I'm writing for you all!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sunlight, dimmed by the heavy cream drapes, snaked down and across the room. The bed was hidden by more drapes, this time blue-black in colour, and so the mid-morning had yet to reach the two who slept soundly within.

Albert wouldn't have woken for a good few hours longer in Franz hadn't turned in his sleep and covered his friend's mouth with his naked arm. The young Viscount was panicked when he couldn't breathe and sat up sharply, knocking the male's arm away and breathing the air deeply and hurriedly. His blonde friend, now his lover, peeked up from where he lay on his side and smiled in a kindly way.

"Sorry for waking you Albert." the blonde's tone was gentle, even more so for his usual self. For some reason it caused Albert's body to feel weak and he slumped back down next to the other teen.

"Don't worry about it." He sighed as he pulled the bed clothes over his head. Franz moved closer, putting his arm over the other teen. The chocolate haired male felt his face heat and was glad that he had the bedding to hide his blush from his lover.

"How're you feeling?" Albert looked over into those deep eyes and thought. He was rather sore, but Franz had been gentler than the teen had thought he would have been.

"I'm...alright I guess." The Viscount rolled onto his side, facing away from the man next to him. "We should...-" He was cut off as he turned by a pair of lips smashing into his own and knocking him down onto his back.

Struggling to regain his composure, Albert shoved Franz off his body and leapt out of the bed. He stumbled backwards and only stopped once he reached the wall.

"Albert...?" Franz looked at him questioningly.

"No Franz! No! I don't want it to be this way! For Christ sake..." The teen inhaled sharply and chocked on a throat full of saliva.

Franz made no move to help, unsure of whether Albert wanted him close by in his weakened state. After all, hadn't Albert just said he didn't really want Franz in such a way? How could he go back to just being friends with the Viscount? He wanted it that way, why couldn't he be selfish for once in his life?

Sighing The blonde threw one of the blankets at his lover who had stopped chocking by this point. Albert blushed as he realised his wasn't wearing any underwear and wrapped the material around himself. Franz got to his feet, blanket also around his muscular waist.

"Look..." How could he put this? "If this is what you want Albert, I wont stop you forgetting last night. We can just forget it and everything..." The teen wanted to sound reassuring, but his voice broke on him.

"...Will go back to normal?" The Viscount laughed out loud, not in a pleasant way, "No Franz, it will never go back! We're stuck now! It's...it's..." _It's your fault Franz! You did this! I didn't want to!_

There was a silence in which the laughter echoed. They didn't look at each other, Franz' eyes on the floor and Albert's on the table next to him.

"I understand Albert." Franz turned away, his face contorted, trying to hold back the tears he knew would come. "It's my fault. I'm sorry." He couldn't say anymore, his throat had locked on him, words were impossible. _I'm so sorry, my dear, dear friend. I...I was too foolish to think that you would think of me in the way I do of you. _

A knock at the door caused them to jump.

"Monsieur's! I need to clean the room. Would you mind if I entered?" The maid's voice called into the silent, uncomfortable room.

The blonde was first to speak, "Y..Yes! Wait a moment!" The both scrambled for their clothes and hurriedly began to dress themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was bright and the sun was full. The day on Lunar had finally begun. All morning Albert had been doing his best to avoid Franz without making it too obvious. The blonde had been staying close by, a look of thought on his face. The young Viscount had always found that look cute before, but now it unnerved him.

"Albert?" The voice of his friend, and now lover, sent a small shiver up his spine.

"Yes?" He answered after a moment of quiet. He waited for a reply, but none came.

Turning he almost had Franz collide with him. Albert's face turned the colour of cooked lobster as his blonde friend looked down at him with a stern, slightly arousing, gaze.

"I know last night's events are bothering you." The Viscount tried to look anywhere, but into those striking brown eyes. There was yet another long pause.

"I told you I would let you forget it and we could just be friends again." Albert tried not to move, or even blink. There was a sigh and by the time the brunette looked up his friend had turned away from him. Albert had never felt as alone as he did right then.

"It's...I'm sorry." Franz' voice cracked, "I...I just couldn't wait any longer...not after so long..." His shoulders shook and his breathing was shaky.

Wrestling the doubt inside of himself Albert did the only thing he could think to do. His arms wrapped around the teens body, pausing only for a moment, hands gripping his chest.

"I...I..." What words could describe this feeling within himself? None, that was the only answer. "I...I think I love you." It was all he could say to the boy who had been his friend since forever.

The blonde's shoulders continued to shiver, but slowed a little. The brunette felt as if his heart was filling with the truth he had denied to himself that morning. It felt as if it were filling with his friends tears, cold and sad, but filling none the less. He thought he heard a choked sob mixed with words which he could not understand.

The sob came again, this time the words were all too clear.

"I love you." The teenager's hands came up and gripped his own, "Albert." The seductive tone used on his name caused the Viscount to lean forward and to hold his friend ever closer, ever tighter.

"I need you...with you...I'm nothing." Albert nodded as he held down the tears of joy, "I...have to have you. You're the only one...the only one I can count on in this world..." Albert looked up into Franz' tear filled eyes, "You would never leave me. Not like he did."

Nodding Albert replied, "I will never leave you alone Franz. I...need you too." The people passing by vanished as the blonde and brunette met in a passionate kiss. It was so warm, so soft, so filled with their burning passion for each other, their lust, sadness, love, hate all filled into one movement.

Once they broke apart Franz smiled at Albert, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Now we can leave here and feel no regrets."

"Yes, no regrets." Albert felt as if this weekend had somehow been the best he could have wished for. Franz had exceeded his own expectations and they had both come out of it for the better. Now they would never have to be alone again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes my dear readers that is it! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm truly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Please R&R and I will consider doing another Gankutsuou fan fiction. _


End file.
